The Biotechnology Lab is wrapping its collaboration work with the NICHD and NIAID on the development of new conjugated vaccines against Shigella flexneri, Shigella Sonnie, Bortedella pertussis Haemophilus influenzae type A, Bortedella pertussis, and protein vaccines for Bacillus anthracis and Malaria transmission blocking vaccine. Working together with scientists from the FDA, the laboratory is evaluating the potential production of influenza virus vaccine form the newly developed MDCK cells, and on the structure of the polysaccharide from E. coli K1 and Meningococcal C. The Biotechnology Lab continued to work on the development of new production approaches for viral vaccines by using suspension cell culture, concentrating on influenza and rotavirus. In addition we are working on expressing the respiratory syncytial Virus (RSV) fusion protein from HEK cells growing in suspension in bioreactor. The proper constructs are being made and preliminary experiments on expression and purifications are being conducted.